


The Senator's Son

by Im_not_afraid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby luke is adorable, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mon mothma is awesome and i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_afraid/pseuds/Im_not_afraid
Summary: Mon Mothma stared down at the crib holding a baby boy in a blue blanket.Her organs swam inside of her, her lungs forgot to need air, and her breath stopped.This could be the best 'this is going to end badly decision' she's ever made.She picked up the baby boy."Luke. Luke Mothma."______________________An AU where Luke is sent to live with Senator Mon Mothma after Padmè dies





	1. Prologue

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t think things possibly could get worse. The Jedi were dead, Anakin was dead, and Padme was dead. The only people that weren’t dead were two Jedi, two senators, and two babies.

Four people were now gather around a conference table. Yoda, who was around 800 years old, probably older, was now just looking and acting his age. Senator Bail Organa seemed to have age 10 years in 2 nights. Senator Mon Mothma didn’t look much better, her usually bright orange hair darker, her sharp blue eyes softened by grief.

All of this was understandable. Much had happened in the last couple of days. The Republic fell, turning into a Galactic Empire. The Jedi were all killed off, all of them. The younglings, the Padawans, the Knights, and the Masters. Kenobi and Yoda were all that were left for sure. Padme Amidala had just died hours before in after delivering the pair of twins; Luke and Leia. One of the worse things of all, the Sith were back. The Sith were always there, Kenobi thought, but now it’s much more clear. Not only that, a Sith was leading the galaxy.

“Pregnant, she must still appear.” Yoda said, speaking go the late Padme, bringing Kenobi back to the present. “Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.”

“We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence.” Kenobi added.

Luke and Leia were children of the Chosen One. They were extremely strong in the Force. Should a Sith find out that they were the children of Anakin Skywalker, they would be converted to the Dark Side.

“Split up, they should be.” Yoda said, nodding.

“My wife and I will take the girl.” Bail Organa spoke up. He smiled fondly. It was small, but noticeable. “We’ve always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us.” Organa added. Kenobi and Yoda both nodded, agreeing.

Kenobi was honestly relieved that Organa was even healing. He, Padme, and Mon Mothma had always been close friends and allies in the Senate, always supporting each other. Organa was starting to get over the pain of Padme’s death.

Perhaps it was a sign. A sign that things would get better.

“And what of the boy?” Kenobi said.

“Any family on Tatooine, is there?” Yoda asked. Kenobi shook his head.

“No. They were killed by the Sand People.” Kenobi said.

When Anakin Skywalker, the father of the twins, was 20, he sensed pain on his home world of Tatooine. He saw his mother in agony, strangers close to her, crying out. When Skywalker arrived on Tatooine, he found his mother’s fairly new moisture farm abandoned. He hunted her down. He had found out that she had been kidnapped by the Sand People also known as the Tusken Raiders.  
Sand People, were feared nearly as much as the Hutts on Tatooine. They never left anyone alive.  
Such was the case. Skywalker found his mother dying in a camp, his step family that he never knew about dead all around her. He was there for his mother’s last words.

Kenobi couldn’t think of that pain now though.

“I can’t take the boy with me. The Sith will feel it.” Kenobi added. Kenobi knew that if he and the boy weren’t together, the Sith wouldn’t be able to detect it. That and Obi-Wan would most certainly train the boy as a Jedi. It was safer that way.

“Indeed, indeed.” Yoda said, closing his eyes and nodding. A silence followed.

“Senator Mon Mothma.” Organa said. Mon Mothma’s eyes sharpened and snapped over to her friend.

“The boy?” She asked. It wasn’t necessarily a rhetorical question, but it wasn’t need. She knew what Bail wanted. Bail wanted her to take the boy. Before Organa could say anything, Kenobi spoke up.

“Chandrila is a safe plant. No reason for a Sith to look there.” Kenobi said. Actually, the Sith didn’t have a reason to be looking for these children, period, but they weren’t going to leave their guard down.

Mothma hesitated.

“You would make a great mother. You would love the boy and raise him correctly.” Organa said, taking advantage of the silence.

Mon Mothma had never had a family. Her parents had abandoned at the age of 10, then her next family wasn’t exactly the model family. How could she, a loveless person, take in a baby that needed love? She had been abandoned and hurt.

The baby was abandoned, but Mothma could save him from being hurt.

Mothma nodded. She immediately almost regretted it.

Almost.

“Yes, I will take the boy to Chandrila and raise him.” Mothma said, her voice ever composed and steady, as it always was. She hesitated and looked down. “He will be loved.”

The Senators left the room. Mothma’s shine finally had returned to her, even if her head felt heavy, and Organa looking relieved.

“I’m surprised. I thought you would say no.” Organa said quietly as they approached the nursery.

“Someone has to care for him and love him,” Mothma said. The two continued walking.

“What are we going to say?” Bail asked after a moment of silence had passed between the two of them.

“I thought it was obvious; say we adopted them.” Mothma replied, looking up to Organa.

“Breha and I have always wanted children.” Organa paused at the door of the nursery, shaking his head. “You though, you don’t or haven’t really seemed to be the maternal type."

“No.” Mothma said. She and Bail stared at each other for a few moments.

Mon Mothma had met Bail Organa around 8 years ago, when Mothma had just become one of the youngest senators ever, along with Padme Amidala. The three had gotten along ever since then. When it came to debates or issues, they always seemed to take sides with each other, speaking up for one another, and helping another prepare for a speech. If they weren’t doing that, then they were rallying votes for upcoming elections or polls.

Mon Mothma was glad that her bond with Bail Organa would last, even if Padme wasn’t there to hold them together.

“What should we do?” Organa said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“About the children? Mothma asked. That was what was on the front of her mind right now. The children.

“No. The Senate.” Organa clarified. It took all of Mothma’s inner strength to not scream.

The Senate had been her life since the age of 15. It was all she had ever known. She had been trained for it as a young teen and at the age of 19, became the senator of Chandrila. Just mentioning her previous life right now was a strain on her.

“What Senate?” She hissed. “We are in an Empire now. The Senate is as good as gone.”

Two days ago, right before Padme’s death, the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appointed himself Emperor and changed the Republic that the galaxy had ruled by for over a thousand years, into an Empire.

Of course, Mothma and Organa saw it coming with the death of the Jedi. Naturally, they spoke up.

What comes up, must go down.

They were talked down to and threatened for committing treason by Chairman Mas Ameeda.

There was work to be done, but Mothma couldn’t focus on that now.

“I know. We can’t just disappear though.” Organa said. Mothma, who was always known to be a bold woman, wanted to do just that though, run away. “It’d look suspicious.” 

Of course it would. With the death of their friend, they were going to be watched. 

“It will put my family at risk.”  
Family. Organa’s family had just gone from two to three, with new little Leia, who they couldn’t risk.

Mothma couldn’t risk Luke either.

“Yes.” Mothma agreed. “I suppose we stay in the Senate.” A pause. “For now.”

“What about-” Bail began, but Mothma quickly cut him off.

“Bail,” Mon began wringing her hands. Most people would associate her behavior with nervousness. It wasn’t that. Mothma was anxious and impatient. “We must go. Take Leia to Alderaan and I have to head back to my estate on Coruscant briefly.” Mothma said. “With Luke.”

Organa nodded. Mothma was about to open the nursery door when the two Jedi started walking down the hall from the conference room.

“We must remain hidden.” Kenobi was saying.

“Come out at the right time, we will.” Yoda said.

The Senators and the Jedi nodded to each other. A sign of respect for two dying species.

The Jedi departed, Kenobi to Tatooine and Yoda to Dagobah.

Mothma prayed that wasn’t the last time she saw a Jedi.

Mothma and Organa entered the nursery. In a corner of the room was a nurse, Viria. She nodded to the senators and departed into the back room. Organa immediately approached the crib with the pink blanket. He smiled as he lifted the girl in his arms. Mothma could hear Leia cooing softly.  
Mothma approached the crib with the blue blanket. She stared the boy inside, sleeping contentedly.

“Do you know how to hold a baby?” Organa asked teasingly. Mothma briefly glared at him.

“Yes, of course.” Mothma quietly snapped, not daring to disturb the boy. She took a deep breath and hesitantly reached in the crib, her hands slightly shaking, heart pounding. The normally bold senator nervous. She picked up the boy. He slowly stirred awake and opened his eyes.

Blue eyes stared at blue eyes.

Luke didn’t cry or laugh. He just stared. Stared with the most innocent look on his face.

Mothma had never been happier to make what could be a bad decision.  
“Luke. Luke Mothma.”


	2. Little baby Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in here, we have drabbles of Luke being an adorable baby and Mon Mothma coping with deep thoughts. The next chapter will be much more plot moving than this.

Luke, to his credit, wasn’t a fussy baby. He was often sleeping or staring. He wasn’t loud. Even when he did cry, it wasn’t loud.

That’s how Mothma liked it.  
She carried Luke in her arms through her garden.

Mothma’s estate on Coruscant didn’t appear modest at first. A luxurious garden surrounding the nice-sized house on an island with very little neighbors is what most people saw.

Looks can be deceiving.

True, it was a rather lonely island, and the house was nice-sized. Inside the house though, was little furniture, a droid, and two bedrooms. It had a nice open floor plan, the foyer opening up into the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The two bedrooms were next to each other, the ‘fresher across from them.

Mothma hoped that Luke would like it, even if she didn’t plan on spending most of her time here, but rather on Chandrila. Her estate on Chandrila was similar though, but just a bit more luxurious due to it being the heirloom of the Mothma’s’.

As she continued walking to her house, the Dellas began to sing. Mothma paused to enjoy their singing. It was beautiful, much like the creature itself. She looked away from one sitting on a branch, to Luke who was beginning to open his eyes.

“Do you hear that? They’re Dellas.” 

Mothma explained quietly, just quietly enough to be heard over the Dellas.  
Luke smiled.

Mothma smiled.

Yes, Luke would be happy.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
It was 2:37 am. Mon Mothma looked at the boy in his crib as he slept, rather peacefully, though that was a rather recent development. He had just woken her up on the grounds of needing to be fed. She had jerked out of bed, not even bothered to put on a robe and ran down the hall to his room. When she found out the cause, she had angrily grumbled about how she couldn't throw a tantrum at two in the morning because of food, but she fed him.

She now watched as his chest slowly raised up and down. As his fists curled and uncurled. She saw his little toes moving in his baby socks. Even if Mothma never liked children, she had to admit that Luke was an angel.

That's when it occured to Mothma.

He was the creation of two others. Everything that he would grow up to be and who he eventually became would be because of someone else. She would raise him as her son, nourish him, bathe him, and teach him, but in the end the most he would have from her would be the last name. He would always be Padme's son.

She leaned down, however uncomfortable, till her head reached the edge of the crib, and sobbed.

She knew the outcome. Yet, she choose to love him anyway.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
In nine months, Mon felt as if she had aged five years. The Senate was driving her crazy, the Empire to insanity, and Luke...Well, actually, Luke drove her to contentment.

She would wake up around five, make herself some caf and wait until Luke woke up, around six. She would change him, bathe him, and feed him. Then she would strap him to her back and left, if she had no meetings. If she had a meeting, she would leave him with her droid, J-2MI, who was a protocol droid that specialized in childcare. After that, when Mon came home after a long meeting, Mon would smile at the sight of Luke, who was often asleep.

Her smile lit up the inner fire once more to fight, to reserve democracy and to reunite the Republic again.

She mainly felt older because he was growing up so fast. He could crawl really good, even go upstairs. Of course, Mon had a heart attack when she had found out. He could even stand up, holding onto furniture, staining glass tables with baby smear and drool. He went from being a very mute baby to babbling constantly. Mostly nonsense, well at least, to adults. It made sense to Luke. Scarily, though upon further research, not surprisingly, Leia could understand him, and he her. Apparently that was fairly common for twins, to be able to understand each other. Luke could only say 'hi', 'bye', and 'Mama'. He would often say 'Bye Mama' when she even so much left his vision, let alone the room. It had melted Mon the first time she had heard him call her Mama.

Leia looked like Padme. She had the brown hair and brown eyes. Luke looked like his father, lighter hair and blue eyes.

Leia was far more advanced than Luke. She could practically walk with little help, could crawl both up and downstairs and could say simple baby words, 'Papa', 'Mama', 'bye', 'hi'.

It broke Mon every time she was called 'Mama'. Because she knew that it was just a title and that when Luke found out, she would just be the woman who attempted to raise him.


	3. The Madness of Valin Longstar (Part 1)

Valin Longstar looked on the Senator with a certain type of longing, lust. His dark brown eyes intensified, his equally dark eyebrows furrowing. He took notice of the curves, the shape, the movement, everything. He found her presence in the Force soothing. He had seen her many times and had met her once on Chandrila. He thought nothing of her at the time, but now, she dominated his world. He was possessed by her image both day and night, whether they were on the same planet or not. He took a sip of fine Chandrilan whiskey and continued watching her.

Chandrila was where she was from. He was from Expora, and Chandrila was its sun. Now, she was his sun. Her bright vibrant hair illuminated the room when she entered, and her blue eyes acted as the quickly following moon and stars.

Senator Valin Longstar of Expora, which was in the Bormea Sector, was born with pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair. Now, the only thing that had remained the same were the hair and the eyes. He was considerably tanned and he was strong, muscular, much different than the weak boy that all his relatives and classmates knew him by. Longstar's lip curled down at the memory of his younger self. He used to be sweet, gentle, endearing, and naive. Now, now he was so much better. Now he was scandalous, proud, eager, and arrogant. He could win any woman he wanted with his acting skills.

And he wanted Senator Mon Mothma.

He saw her shining orange hair amongst a thick crowd of people, both human and aliens. He had trained his eyes to look for her. He leaned over the rail, with his forearms resting against it and gently swirled the glass of amber liquid in his fingers. He smirked, his dazzling white teeth never showing off their shine. Today was the day that he would hit on her. Him hitting on a woman could be likened to a speeder hitting a small child. It was powerful, breath-taking, exhilarating, and in the end, dangerous.

"T-3PO." Longstar said, calling to his droid. The bronze protocol droid approached him rather quickly, it having modified servomotors.

"Yes, sir?" The masculine robotic voice said, showing no emotion.

"Get me the datapad with the information containing Expora's and Chandrila's exports and imports."

"At once sir." The droid obeyed and walked off, heading inside to receive the wanted item. Longstar impatiently tapped his fingers against the railing while he waited for the item.

Longstar reached out with the Force, to feel Mothma's presence. Despite the distance, he could feel it.

Longstar wasn't a Jedi or a Sith, but he was just strong in the Force. By the time the Jedi found him at the age of 13, he was too old to be trained. Yet, there was a Gray Jedi in his city that trained him in the ways of the Force, in case Longstar would ever need to fall on it to save his life. Longstar knew that he was abusing it, but he wasn't killing anyone either so therefore it was alright.

"The datapad, sir." T-3PO said as he came back out onto the balcony. Longstar took the datapad and gave the droid the now empty glass. His eyes grew in pure arousal as he stared at her.

He loved her and she would be his.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
It had taken longer than he wanted to admit, but he had found her on the courtyard, talking to Senator Organa and Senator Pamlo. He stood off a bit to the side, so he didn't look like he was eavesdropping, which he wasn't, but he looked like he wanted to talk to one of them. He made sure that he was in Mothma's peripheral vision.

Eventually, Organa and Pamlo left after 13 minutes, Mothma was alone. Prey was easier to hunt alone.

"Senator Mothma." He called, for she had a vacant look in her eyes. She looked at him, blue eyes now firmly sharp.

"Hello," She smiled in politeness and approached him, nodding her head in respect. He did the same to her. "Senator..."

If Longstar had been hurt, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled, his grin beautiful, though it hurt him because he rarely smiled.

"Longstar. Valin Longstar of Expora." He said. Her eyes finally held some recognition.

"Oh, yes that's right. We met once on Chandrila, I remember now. So," She took a minute to gently brush her bangs out of her face. "Senator Longstar, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Well, Senator Mothma," He used her title airily, borderline casually."I was looking at Chandrila's and Expora's trades," This was mainly a lie for it had been his droid that had done the research, though it was Longstar's idea. "And I see a potential for a trade that would be beneficial to both of our planets' economy."

"Oh!" She said, looking as if she was trying to recall Expora's trades. "Well, we could certainly hold a..."She paused, smoothing out her gown while she looked down. "Discussion over that in my office tomorrow."

"That sounds lovely, Senator." This had been all to easily, like breathing or falling. It seemed natural to him.

To her, talking to a male senator that wanted her alone was about as natural as going ahead and yielding a lightsaber. First, it didn't seem right. No one had ever taken an interest in her, except that one drunk Pantoran, and second, it didn't feel natural. She felt that under normal circumstances, he should've approached the Governor of Chandrila about this subject and she knew she should have told him to go there, but instead, she didn't.

She had unknowingly offered her neck to the teeth of her predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this update took forever, but with my bipolar depression it got hard on me. Anyway, I'm feeling better now. :)


End file.
